the_suzuki_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi S. Moisson
Naomi 'is a character created by 'MasterGarmadon102. Please do not edit or use without their permission. Backstory She grew up in 'The Sanctuary', the base of Suzuki Clan, with her uncle. It's currently unknown at what age she arrived there, however. There she met her childhood friend, Hiro. Over the years the two grew close, becoming the best of friends. One day, Hiro's suspicions of Naomi's uncle grew to the point he tried convincing Naomi that he was not the person she thought of him to be. Naomi wasn't convinced, ultimately leading to Hiro running away, breaking her heart. The following day she met Megami, whom became her mentor. Roughly two and a half decades later she is reunited with her (slightly younger) twin sister. She does not tell Chloe that she is related to her but the two become friends, Chloe being unaware that Naomi is in fact her sister, and that she is hiding something else. She and Chloe eventually met, and Naomi put a facade up so she can be 'friends' with Chloe in order to pick out her weaknesses. Eventually her true intentions were revealed, however she failed to kill her. After being brought to Draven, she was warned that she would be killed if she failed again. Naomi and Megami both went to hunt down Chloe once more, and again failed. She was killed by Megami under Draven's orders. Later, she was found to have travelled back in time, back 1000's of years in fact. She met the very early Moisson Clan, and their leader, Jasmine Atali. Despite the Clan labelling her as an assassin, (which Naomi was), Jasmine took her back to the Moisson Monastery, where she bandaged Naomi's wounds, where she explained that Naomi still had a good heart and had magical abilities of her own. Personality Initially Naomi presented herself as a kind, caring and selfless person, much like she was before becoming an assassin. In reality, she was very much the opposite. Naomi is very vengeful, and upfront with her rage, which she channels into her attacks. She does have a certain fear of her master and her adoptive uncle, Draven, however. Despite this, she was hesitant when she was right in front of Chloe, which lead to her death the second time she failed. Appearance Naomi bears a strong resemblance to her (slightly younger) twin sister. However her eyes are green, and her hair is much lighter, being platinum blonde (she dyed her hair silver in her debut, however). In her debut. she wore a blue hoodie, with a white shirt and a black skirt, along with grey tights. She has a notch in her left eyebrow and she typically has red lipstick. In her debut she tied her hair up, looking almost identical to her sister. Usually however she leaves her hair undone. Abilities She has some form of magical abilities, which was confirmed to be Light Magic in 'Messing with Time and It's Consequences!'. It's unknown whether she actually unlocked it or whether she can use Dark Magic as well. Relationships * Master Gerald - Grandfather and former Master (deceased) ** Lord Draven - Adoptive uncle, former carer and sworn enemy * Peter Kimber - Grandfather (unknown) * Taylor I. Kimber (née Medina) - Grandmother and former carer (deceased) * Melissa T. Kimber - Aunt ** Lily M. Suzuki-Kimber - Cousin * Madelyn Kimber - Other aunt ** Natalie Kimber - Cousin and enemy ** Ethan Kimber - Cousin * Paige Moisson (née Kimber) - Mother (deceased) * Wilbert Moisson - Father (deceased) ** Chloe P. Moisson - Twin sister and former enemy ** Jayden Moisson - Idiotic younger brother ** Kate Moisson - Younger Sister * Megami F. Sato - Former mentor * Romano M. Tachibana - Childhood best friend and boyfriend * Sakura R. Suzuki - Best friend, cousin and former enemy! Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Rebels